The Prince and The Pauper: Passions Version
by Spike1025
Summary: Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper redone with a Passions touch to it. My first Passions fanfiction. Be honest when reviewing.
1. Prologue

The Prince and the Pauper: Passions Version

I got this idea when I saw somebody do a version of the Prince and the Pauper using an anime. This made me want to do a Passions version of it. I decided to use Ethan because he was once a Crane but is now just a Winthrop…or a Bennett, I'm not entirely sure. I also had to make some changes by using combining different events of the show and not using and editing some of the characters to make it work.

I do not own Passions or the Prince and the Pauper.

Cast:

Ethan Bennett: Oldest son of Sam Bennett. He is happily married to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. He is the proud father to Little Ethan, his son and oldest child, and his daughter Jane. He tries to find a way to make life easy and happy for his entire family.

Prince: Son of the current king. He is happily married to Gwen Hotchkiss, who obviously lives with him in the palace. He loves Gwen and his family but feels trapped since most of the time he is busy working and learning how to rule a country. He wishes to have more freedom in his life. And obviously, he and Ethan look exactly alike.

Previous King: Alistair Crane: Currently deceased. He abused his power when king. He was not liked by many.

Current King: Julian Crane: Currently very ill. He used to rule England the same way as his father by eventually changed his ways.

The evil captain: Spike: Respected the previous king since he was young and believed in how he ruled England. He is taking advantage of the king's illness by taking over England under the King's name behind the Prince's back without him noticing most of the damage he has done to a once great country.

Sam Bennett: One of the most respected knights in the court until the captain took his job away from him.

Kay Bennett: Sam Bennett's older daughter and one of Ethan's sisters. She has a year and a half to two year old daughter Maria.

Jessica Bennett: Sam's youngest daughter, Kay's little sister, and one of Ethan's sisters. She has currently been hanging out a lot with the captain thinking that he is her "boyfriend" when really he uses, drugs, and rapes her. She's really vulnerable since her mother left.

Noah Bennett: Sam's youngest son and Ethan's brother. He once burned down a pub owned by the captain, which caused Sam to be fired.

Fox: The Prince's younger brother.

Fancy: The Prince's younger sister, who is older than Fox but less mature. But then again Fox isn't always that mature either.

Gwen: The Prince's wife.

Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald: An honorable knight, who despises how the captain is ruining England. He and his family are friends with the Bennetts.

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald: Ethan's lovely wife and Luis' younger sister. She believes in fate, that everything happens for a reason. She really loves her husband and kids.

Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald: Luis and Theresa's younger sister. She is one of Jessica Bennett's friends that are worried about her because of her "relationship" with the captain.

Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald: Luis, Theresa, and Paloma's mother. She loves her children like no other. She always believes that God will watch over them and those that they love and care about. Her youngest son, Miguel, is the father of Maria.

Eve Russell: The local doctor. She is the reason the current king changed his ways.

Whitney Russell: Eve Russell's oldest daughter. She is a lovely singer. She is Theresa's best friend.

Simone: Russell: Eve Russell's youngest daughter. She is Kay's best friend.

Chad Harris: Whitney and Simone's half-brother. She is Ethan's best friend.

Sheridan: The current king's brother. She said that when her brother dies that they skip her go to the King's oldest son. She is with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Beth Wallace: Luis' first love. She always thought that she and Luis would end up together. She went completely berserk when she found out that Luis loves Sheridan and that they are together. She will do anything to make Luis her husband and never Sheridan's.

Mrs. Wallace: Beth's mother. She thinks that her daughter has lost it. She supports Luis and Sheridan's love for each other.

There are probably a few more characters throughout the story but that's about all the main characters. And as you can tell there are going to be one or two side stories.


	2. Chapter 1

Long ago there was a vile king, who ruled the country side and cared for nobody but himself. Eventually, the king had passed away and his son had become the new king. Just like his father, the king had ruled England selfishly. Later on, certain events had occurred, which caused the king to become a good king and a generous man to all. One day, the king had gotten ill, which kept him from watching over his fair country. Unfortunately for England, it had been taken over by heartless and careless captain, who would cheat from people, terrorize several homes, steal from families, and rape the women. What made it worse was that he did it all under the good king's name. This is where the present time takes place…

We start the story with Ethan waking up in the morning to the sight his lovely wife, Theresa and smiling.

Ethan: Morning, Beautiful.

Theresa: (yawns) Morning.

A few moments later they find themselves and their two wonderful kids, Little Ethan and Jane, in their dining room with Sam and Noah Bennett.

Sam: Morning you two.

Noah: Hey.

Ethan: Morning Dad, Bro.

Theresa: Good Morning Mr. Bennett. Good Morning Noah.

Little Ethan: Morning Grandpa, Uncle Noah.

Sam: Morning Little Ethan.

Noah: Morning pal.

Theresa brings Little Ethan over to his seat, sat him down, and gave him breakfast, even though they have such little food. She is holding Jane in her arms.

Little Ethan: Thank you, Mommy.

Theresa: Your welcome, honey.

Ethan: (sits down) So Dad, you found any openings for any job yet.

Sam: Nah, nothing.

Noah: Dad, I am _so_ sorry. If I hadn't burned down that crook of a captain's pub, then you would still have your job as one of the King's most respected knights.

Sam: Hey, it is _not_ your fault. Okay?

Ethan: Say, where are Kay and Jessica?

Suddenly, they hear Kay and Jessica at each other's throats as they enter the room.

Kay: (holding Maria's hand. She then lifts her up, places her on her stool, and gives her breakfast) He does not love you, Jessica! He raped you and is just using you for his own pleasures!

Jessica: He did not rape me!

Sam: Hey, hey, hey. What's happening here?

Kay: The captain drugged and raped Jessica and now she thinks that he is her boyfriend.

Sam: What? Jessica, sweetie, he raped you?

Jessica: He did not! I gave myself to him myself. Nobody pressured me or anything. I decided to do it.

Noah: Jessica, he's a ruthless, heartless bastard that only cares for himself. To him, you are just another girl that he got himself inside.

Jessica: No! He loves me! He loves me and I love him!

Sam: Jessica, please. Let's just sit down and eat. We'll continue this discussion afterwards.

Jessica sighs angrily and sits down.

Ethan: Oh, I got to head out for work. (Puts his jacket on) Goodbye honey. (Gives Theresa a kiss on the lips)

Theresa: Goodbye honey. Say goodbye to Daddy.

Little Ethan: Bye Daddy.

Ethan: Goodbye buddy. (To Jane) Goodbye sweetie. Goodbye everyone.

Sam: Bye Ethan.

Noah: Later Ethan.

Kay: Bye Ethan.

Maria: Bye.

Jessica says nothing.

Ethan heads outside and starts walking down the snow filled road. As he heads down to his work place, he notices Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald heading for the palace.

Ethan: Hey, Luis.

Luis: Hey, Ethan. How's ever thing going?

Ethan: Good. Well, except for my sister Jessica.

Luis: Why? What's wrong with her?

Ethan: (sighs) The captain drugged and raped her. Now she thinks that he loves her.

Luis: That bastard. I am so sorry to hear that. Man, I wish that the King gets better so that he can stop the captain. I am sick of having to do such terrible things to good, innocent people. By the way how's Sam doing?

Ethan: He still has no job but he's doing okay.

Suddenly, they hear somebody coming by. They turn around to find Ethan's best friend Chad Harris.

Chad: Hey guys.

Ethan: Hey man.

Luis: Morning Chad.

Chad: I couldn't help but over hear the conversation. Ethan, man, I am so sorry to hear that. I really wish that there is something I could do to help.

Ethan: Thanks Chad.

Luis: Hey, we should all probably head to work, right?

Ethan: Yeah.

So they walked together to their work places talking to each other on if there is any way to stop the captain and his ways.


	3. Attention Readers

Attention all readers. This might be against the rules or not but I need your help with something. In this fan fiction, I am planning to hook Fox up with Kay, Whitney, or Jessica. Problem is that I don't know who to pick now. If you can, send me a review, telling me which one you think Fox should hook up with. Judging by the number of results I will choose that person. Only one review per Penname.


	4. Chapter 2

_Thank you for those who reviewed for me._

Back at the Bennett home:

Knock-Knock

Theresa: I got it.

Theresa opens the door to find Whitney and Simone.

Theresa: Oh, hey Whitney, Simone.

Whitney: Hi Theresa.

Simone: Yeah, hi, say, is Kay or Jessica here?

Theresa: Right in the next room:

Simone: (goes around Theresa and Whitney) Okay. Thanks. (Heads into the next room)

Theresa: So, how are things going with your family?

Whitney: They're doing okay. My mother and Chad are providing for us, so. Has Sam found a job yet?

Theresa: (sighs) Not yet.

Whitney: I am so sorry for you guys. Is there anything I can do?

Theresa: No. That's okay. Soon, everything will be okay.

Meanwhile in the other room:

Simone: He what!

Kay: Yeah. And despite all those things she did to her, she thinks that he loves her.

Jessica: That's because he does love me!

Simone: Jessica, if he loves you, why would he do such harm to you?

Jessica: He didn't! You know what? I-I just can't take any of you bad-mouthing Spike anymore.

Jessica quickly gets up, leaves the room, puts on her jacket, and leaves. Sam notices her leaving.

Sam: Jessica, where are you going?

Kay: Don't worry, Dad, I'll get her. Come on, Simone.

Simone: Okay.

At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home:

Pilar: Going somewhere Paloma?

Paloma: Yeah, I'm gonna go see how my sister and Jessica are doing? You going to be okay by yourself?

Pilar: Yes, don't worry about me, _Mija_. I'll be fine.

Paloma: (puts on her jacket) Okay. I love you, Mama. I'll be back later.

Paloma leaves.

When Paloma gets to the Bennett house, she sees Jessica running from Kay and Simone, who are try to catch up to her to prevent her from seeing the Captain. Paloma catches up to Kay and Simone.

Paloma: Kay, Simone, what's happening.

Simone: Jessica is running away from us, so she can be with the Captain.

Paloma: What? Are she and the captain an item?

Kay: No—well, yes—well…I'll tell you later. Right now, we got to get Jessica.

At the Castle and the area around it:

Luis: Well, looks like I'm off to work now. I'll talk to you guys later.

Luis heads over to the castle gates.

Ethan: Guess we better head to the shop.

Chad: Yeah. Come on. Let's go.

Just then Ethan spots Jessica and the others heading toward the castle gates.

Ethan: Hey, Chad, is that Jessica, Kay, Simone, and Paloma?

Chad: Yeah, it is. We better see what's going on.

Ethan and Chad run toward Jessica and the others. Jessica quickly gets into the palace before Ethan, Chad, Kay, Simone, and Paloma could reach her. Ethan knocks on the gates.

Guard: (not even looking at them) Yeah, what do you want?

Ethan: Oh, uh, excuse me, but my sister-in-law just went in here and I was just wondering if we could quickly get her.

Guard turns and notices Ethan.

Guard: Oh, my most apologies, sire! I didn't know it was you. Come in.

Ethan and the others walk into the palace. The Captain walks out with Jessica and notices them. The Captain walks over to the Guard.

Captain: What the hell is wrong with you?

Guard: What do you mean, Captain? I was just letting the Prince in.

Captain: You moron, that is not the Prince!

Inside the Castle Halls:

Sheridan notices Luis, runs to him, and the two of them start to kiss passionately. Since Sheridan is of royalty, and Luis is nothing but a knight, their love is forbidden.

Sheridan: Mm, I missed you.

Luis: I've only been gone for just the night.

Sheridan: I know. But, it's like a part of me dies whenever you and I are apart.

Luis: I know. Me too.

Sheridan: Luis, guess what? I'm pregnant.

Luis: Really? Sheridan, this is incredible. (Starts to rub Sheridan's stomach) This baby is going to have so much love.

Sheridan and Luis start to kiss some more.

In a room, on the second floor of the Castle:

The Prince that looks like Ethan and Gwen are lying in bed after making love.

Prince: That was _great_.

Gwen: Yeah it was.

Prince: I think that what we just did will definitely help make the baby come sooner.

Just then, the Prince hears I noise outside. So, he puts on his pants and looks out the window to see the Captain throwing Ethan and the others out. Just as the Captain was about to kick Ethan out and finish the job, the Prince interrupts him.

Prince: Captain! (The Captain turns his head while pushing Ethan face-up against the wall ) What is it that you think you're doing?

Captain: Just kicking out the low-life commoners, your highness.

Prince: Every person is as important as the next. Please bring him up here at once.

Captain: Yes, sire.

The Prince closes the window and the Captain pulls Ethan off the wall.

Captain: All right, you piece of trash, the Prince wants to see you. Just head inside, straight up the stairs to the second floor, and make a right.

Ethan walks away to head inside the castle.

Ethan: (to himself) I'm not the piece of trash, you are.

Ethan heads inside the castle.

_Please review my stories._


End file.
